A variety of surgical instruments include an end effector having a blade element that vibrates at ultrasonic frequencies to cut and/or seal tissue (e.g., by denaturing proteins in tissue cells). These instruments include piezoelectric elements that convert electrical power into ultrasonic vibrations, which are communicated along an acoustic waveguide to the blade element. The precision of cutting and coagulation may be controlled by the surgeon's technique and adjusting the power level, blade edge, tissue traction and blade pressure.
Examples of ultrasonic surgical instruments include the HARMONIC ACE® Ultrasonic Shears, the HARMONIC WAVE® Ultrasonic Shears, the HARMONIC FOCUS® Ultrasonic Shears, and the HARMONIC SYNERGY® Ultrasonic Blades, all by Ethicon Endo-Surgery, Inc. of Cincinnati, Ohio. Further examples of such devices and related concepts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,055, entitled “Clamp Coagulator/Cutting System for Ultrasonic Surgical Instruments,” issued Jun. 21, 1994, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,873, entitled “Ultrasonic Clamp Coagulator Apparatus Having Improved Clamp Mechanism,” issued Feb. 23, 1999, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,510, entitled “Ultrasonic Clamp Coagulator Apparatus Having Improved Clamp Arm Pivot Mount,” filed Oct. 10, 1997, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,811, entitled “Blades with Functional Balance Asymmetries for use with Ultrasonic Surgical Instruments,” issued Dec. 4, 2001, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,444, entitled “Blades with Functional Balance Asymmetries for Use with Ultrasonic Surgical Instruments,” issued Aug. 10, 2004, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,524, entitled “Robotic Surgical Tool with Ultrasound Cauterizing and Cutting Instrument,” issued Aug. 31, 2004, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 8,461,744, entitled “Rotating Transducer Mount for Ultrasonic Surgical Instruments,” issued Jun. 11, 2013, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 8,591,536, entitled “Ultrasonic Surgical Instrument Blades,” issued Nov. 26, 2013, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,623,027, entitled “Ergonomic Surgical Instruments,” issued Jan. 7, 2014, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Still further examples of ultrasonic surgical instruments are disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0079874, entitled “Tissue Pad for Use with an Ultrasonic Surgical Instrument,” published Apr. 13, 2006, now abandoned, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0191713, entitled “Ultrasonic Device for Cutting and Coagulating,” published Aug. 16, 2007, now abandoned, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0282333, entitled “Ultrasonic Waveguide and Blade,” published Dec. 6, 2007, now abandoned, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0200940, entitled “Ultrasonic Device for Cutting and Coagulating,” published Aug. 21, 2008, now abandoned, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0105750, entitled “Ergonomic Surgical Instruments,” published Apr. 23, 2009, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,623,027 on Jan. 7, 2014, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0069940, entitled “Ultrasonic Device for Fingertip Control,” published Mar. 18, 2010, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,023,071 on May 5, 2015, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0015660, entitled “Rotating Transducer Mount for Ultrasonic Surgical Instruments,” published Jan. 20, 2011, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,461,744 on Jun. 11, 2013, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0029546, entitled “Ultrasonic Surgical Instrument Blades,” published Feb. 2, 2012, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,591,536 on Nov. 26, 2013, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Some ultrasonic surgical instruments may include a cordless transducer such as that disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0112687, entitled “Recharge System for Medical Devices,” published May 10, 2012, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,381,058 on Jul. 5, 2016, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0116265, entitled “Surgical Instrument with Charging Devices,” published May 10, 2012, now abandoned, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and/or U.S. Pat. App. No. 61/410,603, filed Nov. 5, 2010, entitled “Energy-Based Surgical Instruments,” the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Additionally, some ultrasonic surgical instruments may include an articulating shaft section and/or a bendable ultrasonic waveguide. Examples of such ultrasonic surgical instruments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,523, entitled “Articulating Ultrasonic Surgical Instrument,” issued Apr. 27, 1999, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,264, entitled “Ultrasonic Polyp Snare,” issued Nov. 23, 1999, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,098, entitled “Articulable Ultrasonic Surgical Apparatus,” issued May 16, 2000, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,120, entitled “Articulating Ultrasonic Surgical Instrument,” issued Jul. 18, 2000, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,782, entitled “Actuation Mechanism for Surgical Instruments,” issued Sep. 24, 2002, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,200, entitled “Articulating Ultrasonic Surgical Shears,” issued Jul. 8, 2003, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,815, entitled “Method and Waveguides for Changing the Direction of Longitudinal Vibrations,” issued Jun. 22, 2004, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,135,030, entitled “Articulating Ultrasonic Surgical Shears,” issued Nov. 14, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,930, entitled “Ultrasound Medical Instrument Having a Medical Ultrasonic Blade,” issued Nov. 24, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0005701, published Jan. 2, 2014, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,393,037 on Jul. 19, 2016, entitled “Surgical Instruments with Articulating Shafts,” the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0005703, entitled “Surgical Instruments with Articulating Shafts,” published Jan. 2, 2014, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,408,622 on Aug. 9, 2016, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0114334, entitled “Flexible Harmonic Waveguides/Blades for Surgical Instruments,” published Apr. 24, 2014, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,095,367 on Aug. 4, 2015, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2015/0080924, entitled “Articulation Features for Ultrasonic Surgical Instrument,” published Mar. 19, 2015, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 10,172,636 on Jan. 8, 2019, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/258,179, entitled “Ultrasonic Surgical Device with Articulating End Effector,” filed Apr. 22, 2014, now Provisional App. No. 62/176,880, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
While several surgical instruments and systems have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the technology may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present technology, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the technology; it being understood, however, that this technology is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.